epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8/Epic Pac Battles of History - Season 1 Episode 3 - Deadpool vs Deadmau5
All right, I've put it off long enough, and it's time for the battle I had been begging ERB for for years! When Deadpool vs Boba Fett was released, I was disappointed, but I took it as an opportunity to get a lot of enjoyment from writing one of my battles! Not that I haven't enjoyed it, it's just that this one was very fun to write! So, with no further ado, here is the third installment of Epic Pac Battles of History: Deadpool vs... Deadmau5! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=bMEvh1WBG94 Here's the beat, starts at 0:11 EPIC PAC BATTLES OF HISTORY DEADPOOL VS DEADMAU5 BEGIN Deadmau5: It's Deadmau5, my career is like a glowstick cause it's shimmering My name is Joel, but I'll shoot you down like George Zimmerman You should just teleport away, because I'll light you up like the dance floor I'm the best dubstep artist, you were overshadowed by Civil War You won't be able to regenerate when my bass drop makes you combust To think you can beat me, you must be snorting Angel Dust You're a murderous merc, how can anyone call you a hero? 4x4=12, but Wade Wilson is a zero Deadpool: When you dubstep to Deadpool, I'll catch you in a Mau5trap Because you don't talk during your songs, so how can you rap? My movie made millions, and I'm the world's greatest antihero Your music is only remembered for seconds like a Stan Lee cameo I rock Glocks and katanas, but get ready for some real ammo When I pull out my basket and hit you with my Rotten Tomatoes You're a weak pale teen wimp with moon craters in your face Who collapses on stage while they're just standing playing Cubase? Deadmau5: You're one to talk about craters, you giant walking tumor You're a sexaholic killer, you spill more blood than Mary Tudor I rose to fame through my beats, my circle of friends is fantastic You hang out with a teen emo and Peter Metaldick You dressed yourself like Spider-Man and kill innocent dudes You carry around carbonatium, which is the only thing that can kill you Your worst enemy is named after cleaning supplies The only thing worse than your storyline? Your terrible rhymes Deadpool: I killed the entire Marvel Universe with no sweat, so here's a tissue Cause I'm gonna break you like the fourth wall in any of my issues X-Man gonna give it to ya, my bars are straight gangsta They'll burn your ass hotter than my homemade chimichanga As a mouse, you're scared of pussies and commitment, you fink You called off your engagement with the chick from L.A. Ink My handguns and sword will do more than make you sore They're gonna have to rate this battle "R" for blood and gore Deadmau5: You weren't made to be a hero and everyone knows it's true When your sidekick Cable takes your job more seriously than you You can't possibly be super when "Degenerate" is in your nickname I'll hack and slash your body like I'm playing your video game Your own creator sold you out to Fox Entertainment Your movie made a lot of money, but now you gotta make a payment You're Wolverine and Peter Parker wrapped into one bloke You're Marvel's signature thief, cause you're just their Deathstroke Deadpool: Wow, okay Mickey, I see how you wanna do this now So I'm about to start a deadly game of Cat and Mau5 Your CD labels are less original than my claim to fame "Album Title Goes Here"? "For Lack of a Better Name"? And if we want to talk about ripoffs, let's go to your Disney lawsuit Swiper, no swiping! You pulled your logo out of Walt's poop chute So by calling me a thief, you're being hypocritical Now I gotta go find Kat Von D so she can give me a physical WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! Who won? Deadpool Deadmau5 Category:Blog posts